Sakura, The Devil of Team 7
by KakashiShino
Summary: ALERT: Not for Sakura Haruno’s big fan….. Sakura, the only female member and the most aggressive in team 7, unconciously almost kill Kakashi's cute new pet


**Disclaimer: We DON'T own Naruto….. We just borrowing some of the characters…. Naruto copyright ****belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**ALERT: Not for Sakura Haruno's**** big fan….. ^^**

**Title : Sakura, the Devil of Team 7**

**Rated: T**

**Our 7****th**** fanfic hope you like it…. Enjoy…….**

"**Sakura, the Devil of Team 7"**

"How long did Kakashi-sensei will let us wait?", said Naruto to Sakura and Sasuke. "Maybe the next six hours", Sakura sighed.

Suddenly, a poof of smoke appeared in front of them.

"Yo… sorry I'm late, there's an old woman that wanted to cross the street. So- -"

"LIARRRRR!!!!!" Naruto and Sakura shouted.

"Neee…. Kakashi-sensei, what did you bring?" Naruto pointed at one cute creature at Kakashi's palm.

"What? Oh this, this is my new pet."

"WHAAAT?????!!!!! PET????? Kakashi-sensei has a PET???? IMPOSSIBLE…." Inner Sakura thought.

"Take a look at this, Sakura-chan. How cute….." Naruto said. Sakura walked towards Naruto to take a look at the "CUTE" creature. Sakura amazed, "This…. This… REALLY CUTE!!!!!" That creature has Yellow body with a Lightning-like tail and black stripes at its back. With its small-dewy eyes looking innocently at Sakura and Naruto. "Oh My God!!! Sensei, how cute…" Sakura said.

"Hmmm… Cute huh? I don't think so…. By the way guys, I'm gonnna leave you all here for a moment. And…. I want you to take care of my pet… If it gets hurt by one of you, I'll…….. Kill you…." Kakashi said and gave them a Death Glare that made team 7 freaked. Then Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

**xxXxx**

"KILL??? He gonna kill us? Just because this trash get hurt?" Naruto gulped.

"Trash… Very funny… You called it CUTE a minute ago" Sasuke said.

"It's up to me, you teme!!" Naruto said fiercely.

"Naruto-baka, stop it… We have to take care of that creature right?" Sakura said.

"God…. Why did these stupid blonde ALWAYS have to fight with my Sasuke-kun? And why??? Oh why…. The one who have to stop them from fighting is ME???" Inner Sakura said.

"Pika… Pika…" the creature voiced. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke pointed downward to take a look of their sensei's pet.

"Oh, come to mommy" Sakura said softly.

The creature seems scared, its stared to cry.

"Sakura, look what you've done to that innocent and cute creature? You MONSTER!!!!" Naruto taunted.

"N—A—R—U—T—O—" Sakura said in anger while preparing her fist.

"Sakura-chan wait, it's just a joke… Wait… I can explain…" Naruto trembled.

**xxXxx**

He knows exactly what will happened if Tsunade's apprentice was angry. And how destructive was she, he knows it exactly. Naruto gulped in pain.

"NO EXCUSE!!!!!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!" Sakura yelled.

With one full-of anger-fist aimed perfectly at Naruto's face, Naruto was speechless. At one time, he took his sensei's pet and put it in front of his face in order to protect himself.

"SHANNNAAAROOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura growled furiously.

"Pika….." the pet powerlessly looking at Sakura.

Sakura canceled her fist just ONE millimeter from Naruto and his 'SHIELD'. Then she saw her sensei was coming back. Naruto had an brilliant also crazy idea to piss Sakura off.

"Sensei!!! Look at Sakura!!! She's trying to kill your lovely pet!!!" Naruto shouted.

"What----????" Kakashi said softly.

"SAKURA IS TRYING TO KILL YOUR LOVELY PET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted louder.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted louder than Naruto.

Naruto, set up a position behind Kakashi when heard Sakura's voice getting higher and higher. Sakura prepared her 'deadly' fists again. When Kakashi saw that, he started to protect himself from a deadly punch. But, its too late… Sakura was running towards Kakashi and Naruto who was hiding behind Kakashi. And……..

"WHACKKKK….."

The ground cracked with only one deadly single punch. Kakashi and Naruto were trapped between the cracked grounds.

"Sakura, you're such a DEVIL…." Kakashi and Naruto said at one time.

**xxXxx**

- The End –

How was the story?? Did you like it? Please review!!! ^o^

Almost forgot, PLEASE no FLAME…. We have warned you at the beginning…. "**Not for Sakura Haruno's big fan…**"

Thank you very much…….


End file.
